Previously, many types of mirrors have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means of training for the game of golf specifically during the swing of a golf club. In most cases, prior art employs a reflective device of some sort, including convex mirrors, sectionalized mirrors and combinations of round or square mirrors. Some inventions superimpose images on the mirrors and others use pictures on, or near, a mirror for comparative purposes.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,383,687 Wolff 17 May 1983 3,917,278 Steinman Jr. 4 November 1975 3,915,457 Casey 28 October 1975 3,110,495 Carter 12 November 1963 3,000,261 Frenkel 19 September 1961 1,558,762 Richter 27 October 1925 1,410,811 Lewis 28 March 1922 Des. 198,459 Blythe Jr. 16 June 1964 ______________________________________
Wolff in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,687 teaches carpet on which an orientable flap pivotally mounts a convex mirror, including a strut, that holds the mirror at different inclinations. In use, a golfer views himself while addressing the ball positioned on the carpet in front of the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,278 issued to Steinman, Jr. employs an adjustable convex mirror supported by a tripod. Horizontal and vertical lines are marked on the mirror to coincide with the axis of rotation of the golfer's body during the golfer's swing.
Casey discloses a mirror and transparent sheet with superimposed images in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,457. A stand supports the juxtaposed devices allowing the user to view his own reflection and images simultaneously.
Carter in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,495 uses separately mounted mirrors disposed near a golf tee arranged such that his entire image is visible enabling him to study his position and movements while addressing and hitting the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,261 of Frenkel employs an upright casing with an eye for receiving the player's image. An optical system includes a pair of angled mirrors with the eye reducing the size of the user's image to permit complete self observation in a relatively small area. The device is foldable for transportation.
Richter in U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,762 uses mirrors positioned to see his own image juxtapositioned with pictures arranged to illustrate correct postures for successive movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,811 of Lewis in 1922 employs a mirror suspended in front of a golfer displaying pictures, diagrams of photographs of correct positions. A mirror with vertical and horizontal lines is placed in front of the images of observation simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 198,459 illustrates a convex mirror with lines and support legs.
It will be noted that most prior art reduces the size of the mirror by lenses or convex shapes also images of superimposed on the surface.